Problem: Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${-5x-y = -7}$ ${y = 2x+1}$
Explanation: Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${-5x-y = -7}$ $-5x{+5x} - y = -7{+5x}$ $-y = -7+5x$ $y = 7-5x$ ${y = -5x+7}$ ${y = 2x+1}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = -5x+7}$ ${y = 2x+1}$ The linear equations have different slopes. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ When two equations have different slopes, the lines will intersect once with one solution.